Lost Memories
by Leonhardt Mills
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si lo que vimos en la página 23... en realidad ocurrió? Regina si entró a la taberna y conoció a Robin y compartieron una vida sólo que ellos no lo recuerdan... debido a que alguien borró sus recuerdos. ¿Qué ocurrió en la taberna? ¿Cómo fue su vida juntos? ¿Quién borró sus recuerdos? ¿Qué es lo que descubrirán Regina y Robin cuándo recuperen sus memorias?
1. Chapter 1

**-Esta es una historia escrita por aelynb y por mí, y también mi primer fic así que.. lean y disfruten ( los comentarios constructivos son bienvenidos :D)**

El estaba ahí dentro. Viviendo su vida, sin imaginar que ella lo observaba desde el otro lado de la puerta... Sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar para siempre.

Regina:

Estaba nerviosa, ¿Que debía decirle? Algo como... ¿!Hola, soy la reina y tu eres mi amor verdadero"? -Aggh! Todo esto es una locura!- Se dijo a sí misma, debería de darse la vuelta, irse y olvidarse de todo... Pero qué tal si Tinker tenía razón?... qué tal si esta era su segunda oportunidad de amar? Quizá fuese la última... no lo sabía... pero tenía que tomar el riesgo y averiguarlo...

-Okey, Regina. Cálmate, esto es ahora o nunca- Abrió la puerta y con pasos firmes llegó hasta la mesa vacía más cercana que encontró, se sentó y siguió contemplando, aún indecisa al hombre del tatuaje de león...

Robin:

Estaba sentado en la barra, mientras mantenía una variada conversación con Little John y los "hombres alegres". De pronto volteó a nungún lugar en específico, y su mirada se cruzó con la de una hermosa joven. Ella apartó la vista al notarlo, sin embargo él se quedo contemplándola... Su piel parecía de porcelana, sus ojos cafés, profundos y llenos de esperanza, unos ligeros caireles caían por sus hombros, añadiendo un tierno aspecto a su rostro. Pero lo que más le atrajo fue aquella cicatriz que adornaba su labio superior... Ahí estaba él, deleitándose con cada detalle, cuando un codazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Little John había notado que su amigo( se había quedado embobado con aquella mujer, así que decidió darle un empujón a su amigo para que se acercara a hablarle. Robin dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo y comenzó a caminar directamente hasta la mesa de Regina. -My lady... ¿Este asiento está ocupado?- Preguntó, refiriéndose a la silla a un lado de ella.

-Amm... No. Puedes llevártelo si quieres.

Robin rió discretamente con el comentario -No, quise decir que si me puedo sentar aquí.

Se puso nerviosa, pero no quiso que él lo notara, así que lo miró despectivamente de arriba a abajo y con la voz más altanera que pudo contestó -No sé, como sea.

El se sentó y se quedó mirándola de nuevo... -Bueno y... ¿Qué hace una mujer como tu, en un lugar como este?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso está prohibido?- Contesto de mala gana.

-Oye. ¿Te hice algo? No entiendo el por qué de tu enojo. Yo sólo intentaba ser amable.

-Nadie te lo pidió- Con ese último comentario esperaba que él se fuera y la dejara en paz...

Después de todo su "alma gemela" no le caía tan bien.

Por un momento pensó en irse y dejarla tranquila, pero ella tenía algo que lo atraía demasiado -Soy Robin- Le extendió la mano.

-Regina- Contestó ella, sin intenciones de estrecharle la mano.

-Entonces, Regina... ¿No te agrada la gente?- Preguntó riendo.

-Eso depende- Lo miró de arriba a abajo -Si la gente es como tú... Entonces no me agradan.

Robin rió e hizo un ademán de estar ofendido -Oh... Bueno, siento no ser de tu agrado.

-Okey... Ya traté de correrte de la forma más amable posible. Pero ya que no te vas...

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- Se puso de pie -Oh. Disculpa, pero me gustaría seguir conversando contigo.

Regina también se levanto -Pues a mi no... No me int... - No pudo terminar de argumentar su respuesta, porque Robin la tomó por ambos lados de la cara y la acercó a él, comenzó a besarla lentamente...

Regina estaba a punto de dejarse llevar, cuando se percató por completo de la situación... Lo alejó dándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho y en cuando hubo el espacio suficiente le dio una bofetada.

Robin se tocó la mejilla, por instinto al sentir el dolor.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos... Y ahora fue Regina quien tomó a Robin por la chaqueta, jalándolo hacia ella, comenzaron a besarse, un beso suave que con cada segundo segundo se iba intensificando. Robin la agarro de la cintura, atrayendola mas; mientras que Regina acomodó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Se separaron debido a la falta de aire, pero se tomaron de la mano y regresaron a sus asientos.

-Se que te parecerá una locura porque apenas nos acabamos de conocer, pero... No sientes que de alguna extraña manera estamos...- Intentaba

encontrar la palabra correcta.

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron más -¿Conectados?- Respondió antes de que Robin pudiera terminar la frase -¿Como si estuviésemos destinados a estar juntos?

\- ¡Si! ¡Exacto!

Regina se quedo callada, mirando sus manos.

Parecía querer decir algo, pero estaba insegura.

Robin pudo darse cuenta -¿Qué pasa?

Ella lo miró indecisa durante unos cuantos segundos, pasó saliva y finalmente respondió - Sé que esto sonará tonto y algo trillado, pero... ¿Crees en el destino?

-Si... Bueno, algunas veces. ¿Por qué?

-Te contaré algo- Dijo suspirando- Ayer estuvo a punto de morir, un hada me rescató y se ofreció para ayudarme a encontrar a mi amor verdadero...-

Regina le contó todo lo que había sucedido.

Robin escuchó atentamente de principio a fin. Y quedó un poco pensativo -Entonces... ¿Soy yo?

-Si, eres tu.

-Wow. Ahora me siento importante- Bromeó -Pero ahora quiero proponerte algo.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué no huimos, Regina? Sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero con esto que me contaste... No creo que importe. Estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Ella sonrió, estaba a punto de decir que si, pero recordó que ella era la reina. Si huía no tardarían en comenzar a buscarla por todas partes. No podía ser tan egoísta y no contarle la historia completa.

Su sonrisa se borró por completo, tal vez al decirle que era reina sus planes se esfumarían y ella tendría que regresar a la vida infeliz del castillo -Pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante que lo complica todo.

-Dime.

-Yo... Yo soy la Reina- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Robin comenzó a reír -Oh si claro... Y yo soy el rey

Regina lo miró severamente -Estoy hablando muy enserio.

A Robin se le borró la sonrisa y se quedó callado, mirándola. Regina supuso que él no quería arriesgar su vida sólo por estar con ella, estaba a punto de irse cuando lo escuchó hablar.

-Eso no importa. Vámonos, dejemos todo atrás.

-Robin... ¿Tienes una idea de lo peligroso que sería huir conmigo? Los guardias nos van a perseguir... Nos buscarán por todas partes. Y... Si nos encuentran, nos matarán.

-¿Te parece si nos vamos mañana en la madrugada?

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? Podemos morir en el intento.

Robin rodó los ojos -¿Y? Ya te dije que no importa. Correré el riesgo y te protegeré... Nada te pasará mientras estés conmigo.

Eran las palabras más perfectas para ese momento. Regina quedó conmovida y lo besó tiernamente, pudo notar que el reloj que colgaba en el muro de enfrente marcaba las 11:45 p.m.

-No puede ser... Es muy tarde- Dijo levantándose rápidamente -Cualquier guardia puede entrar a revisar mi habitación. Tengo que irme- Robin también se paró y ella le dio un corto beso -Pero te veré aquí, mañana en la madrugada.

Con esto, Regina salió del bar casi corriendo y con ayuda de su amiga Tinkerbell regresó en pocos minutos a su preciada cama.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, despertó feliz, por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero al ver el brilloso polvo verde que llegaba hasta su ventana, supo que era verdad, la noche anterior había conocido a su "alma gemela". El día marchó normal, desayunó con Leopold y Snow, luego se encerró en su cuarto hasta que el rey entró en busca de ¿"amor"? ¿"cariño"? ¿"placer"?... Como siempre, después de hacerlo, él se marchó feliz, dejando a una Regina lastimada y asqueada.

La cena llegó finalmente, Regina comió lo más rápido posible y se fue a su habitación, el rey ya estaba acostumbrado a los berrinches de la reina, por lo tanto no dijo nada al verla irse. Por otro lado, ella, al llegar a su habitación comenzó a guardar algunas prendas en una pequeña mochila, no era mucho, solo lo esencial.

La hora al fin llegó y como pudo se las ingenió para salir del castillo sin ser vista. Llegó al bar y ahí estaba él, sentado frente a la barra, esperándola. Su mirada se cruzó con esos maravillosos ojos azules y sonrió -Estoy lista- Dijo al llegar hasta el.

Le dio un beso rápido -Bien, no hay tiempo que perder. Hay que irnos.

Robin cargó las cosas de Regina y salieron del lugar, comenzaron a caminar rápido, adentrándose en el bosque, pero sin ningún destino fijo, lo único que importaba en ese momento era alejarse del reino.

...

Dos meses después...

Regina (1ra persona)

Las herraduras de los caballos chocaban con fuerza contra el piso, una docena de hombres acompañaban a Leopold en su persecusión... Una persecusión hacia dos "fujitivos"que traicionaron al Rey: Robin y yo.

Habíamos estado tranquilos estos últimos días, siempre lograbamos ocultarnos de los guardias con bastante tiempo de anticipación; pero esta vez fue diferente, nos encontraron mientras dormíamos, pero afortunadamente nos dimos cuenta antes de que pudieran atraparnos, tomé mi mochila y subimos a nuestro caballo, comenzamos a avanzar lo más rápido que pudimos.

El caballo se estaba cansando, me agarré de Robin y miré hacia atrás. Estaban muy cerca de nosotros, pude notar la penetrante mirada de Leopold fijada en mí -¡Nos van a alcanzar!

-¡Agarrate fuerte! Tomaremos un desvío- Hice lo que él me dijo y recargue mi cabeza en su espalda, cerrando los ojos. De pronto el animal comenzó a correr con más fuerza y sentí un tirón al cambiar de dirección.

Las pisadas detrás de nosotros se desvanecieron, voltee nuevamente hacia atrás, ya no se veían -Creo que los perdimos. Robin asintió, pero aún así seguimos avanzando.

Después de una hora, por fin nos detuvimos. Robin me ayudó a bajar del caballo y me quitó la mochila, sacó una manta y la extendió en el suelo -Listo, duérmete aquí y yo me quedaré cuidando- Dijo, mirándome con aspecto serio.

Me acerque a él y acaricié su mejilla -¿Qué tienes?

Bajó la cabeza -Regina... Yo... No creo que merezcas esta vida. Fuí muy egoísta al proponerte huir. Antes tenías una vida tranquila, siempre estabas segura en el castillo. Pero yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, desde que estamos juntos hemos estado escapando.

-Eso no importa. Yo quiero estar junto a ti. No necesito joyas, lujos, dinero... Sólo necesito estar contigo para poder ser feliz- Le tomé por el cuello y lo besé.

Tomó mi mano y me miró -Estás segura, Regina? Tal vez aún podemos hacer un acuerdo con el Rey.

-Estoy segura. No quiero volver con él.

-Esta bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**4 años después...**

Robin estaba afuera con su hija de dos años. Regina se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, los veía por la ventana al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su gran estómago de 9 meses...

Fue a las 8:15 pm cuando la histeria comenzó, su dolor era más fuerte de lo que recordaba, cayó tendida en la cama y Robin fue a ayudarla después de poner a Aelyn en su cuna.

Llamó a la partera que vivía a unos cuantos metros de su casa e inmediatamente regresó con ella.

Regina era una mujer muy fuerte, pero el dolor la estaba consumiendo y no paraba de gritar, lo que ocasionó el llanto de la niña; así que Robin tuvo que tomar a la pequeña en brazos y salir del lugar.

Después de 30 largos minutos, la partera salió de la casa y se despidió de Robin, después de decirle que todo estaba bien. Él rápidamente tomó a Aelyn y entró de nuevo a la casa. Lo primero que vio, fue a Regina recostada en la cama, rodeada de sábanas manchadas de sangre y con la nueva bebé en brazos.

-Pilar... -Dijo Regina en cuanto Robin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla.

La miró confundido -¿Qué?

-Me gusta ese nombre... Tal vez podríamos llamarla así.

Sonrió -Me gusta.

...

 **2 meses después...**

Todo era diferente, hace años que no pisaba esas tierras, ya estaba acostumbrada a Wonderland, pero tenía que buscar a Regina, su hija. Quería verificar que era una reina, una buena persona y que supiera manejar su reino.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo y encontró un cartel en el que se podía notar claramente la cara de Regina... La estaban buscando por... ¿Traición al Rey?... No podía creerlo, se acerco a un grupo de campesinas que caminaban por ahí y les preguntó por los carteles; ellas le explicaron todo con pocas palabras: La reina escapó del castillo con ayuda de un hada para irse con un ladrón, mejor conocido como Robin Hood.

Después de escuchar aquella información Cora pudo sentir cómo la invadía la furia... Esa chiquilla era una tonta! Había desaprovechado una gran oportunidad sólo por irse con un estúpido ladrón... Pero ya tenía un plan, destruiría a esa polilla y después al ladrón. Pero primero tendría que conseguir información del hada, la haría arrepentirse, suplicar porque la dejara morir...

Comenzó a preguntar en todos los lugares posibles, pero nadie sabía el nombre, lo único que sabían era que el hada azul le había retirado sus alas...

Tres noches después, Cora entró a una taberna en busca de información, se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra y pidió un vaso de agua antes de comenzar a interrogar gente. A un lado de ella había una muchacha rubia, vestida de verde, pero su ropa se veía sucia y desgastada... Cora trató de mirarla a la cara y notó que estaba llorando.

Le puso una mano en el hombro -¿Estás bien querida?

La chica sólo asintió y se limpió las lágrimas.

-A mi no me parece, cuéntame que te pasa.

Finalmente volteó y dijo -Perdí mi trabajo, por hacer algo bueno... ¡Se supone que un hada debe ayudar a la gente y eso fue lo que hice, ayudar! Esto es injusto.

La cara de Cora endureció por completo -Eres... Un hada?

-No- Contestó con la voz frágil -Ya no... El hada azul me quitó mis alas.

-Oh, querida... Eso es una pena- La tenía, la había encontrado sin siquiera darse cuenta. -Dime, ¿Tienes dónde dormir?

 **Espero les haya gustado, ¿qué planeara hacerle Cora a Tink? :O Prometo tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible :3**

 **Dejen sus reviews por favor! se les aprecia mucho :)**


	4. Chapter 4

NA- Este será un capítulo más corto de lo usual (pido disculpas por eso) ya que por alguna razón desapareció parte de lo que mi compañera y yo hemos estado escribiendo, pero no quería dejarlos esperando más tiempo (prometo que en cuanto reescribamos lo que se perdió actualizaré) así que de momento les dejo esto, disfruten :)

...

-Aquí podrás dormir, querida- Anunció mientras extendía una manta en el colchón viejo y polvoriento.

Tinker asintió -¿Y usted dónde dormirá? Me siento mal invadiendo su casa.

-Por mi no te preocupes, yo no tengo intenciones de dormir el día de hoy. Puedes estar tranquila.

-No sé cómo agradecerle todo esto. Usted es una gran persona- Le dio un fuerte abrazo, tomando a Cora por sorpresa.

-Oh querida. No me subestimes, ni siquiera me conoces bien- Respondió separándose del hada -Ahora anda, duerme. No quiero que mañana estés cansada.

-Esta bien. Gracias- Tinker se recostó e instantáneamente sintió que el cansancio la dominaba, haciéndola caer en un sueño profundo, ajena a los desgarradores planes de Cora.

La hechicera no perdió ni un segundo para comenzar lo que planeó por tanto tiempo.

Con un movimiento de manos se transportó junto con el hada, aún dormida, a una cueva. No era una cueva cualquiera, Cora la había preparado para cuando finalmente atrapara a la polilla que "arruinó" la vida de su hija.

...

Cuidadosamente tomó las muñecas de la rubia y la encadenó, de manera que ésta quedo casi inmóvil y despertó de un salto.

Al ver la situación y el lugar en dónde se encontraba, comenzó a asustarse -¿Q..Qué sucede?

-Oh querida. Es una pena que hayas despertado tan pronto. Quería tener todo listo para entonces.

-¡¿Esta demente?!... ¡Sáqueme de aquí!- Gritó horrorizada.

-¿Y dejar que una polilla como tu se salga con la suya? No, eso sería demasiado fácil... Yo necesito cobrar lo que has hecho, destruiste el futuro de mi hija, y ahora yo te destruiré a ti.

Tinker comenzó a llorar -No sé de qué está hablando, yo no le he hecho daño a nadie, no conozco a su hija.

-Oh pero claro que la conoces, querida. La ayudaste a escapar del castillo con ese pobre ladronzuelo...- Esbozó una sonrisa de burla -la hiciste creer que sería feliz con el.

-¿Regina? el hada dejó de llorar por un momento -Ella... Ella no era feliz con el Rey, Robin es su amor verdadero y es feliz con el. Hagas lo que hagas, ellos ¡SIEMPRE! se volverán a encontrar. Tu no podrás separarlos.

Cora comenzó a carcajearse -Puedes apostar que lo haré.

-¡No! ¡La destruirás! Tienes que dejarla vivir en paz, ya has hecho suficiente para arruinar su vida. Solo la has convertido en una persona infeliz y sola. Ella no tiene la culpa de que t...

Cora golpeó la mejilla del hada con toda su fuerza, haciendo caer algunas gotas de sangre de la boca del hada -Creo que ya has hablado demasiado, niña tonta. Ya es hora de deshacernos de ti, por el bien de mi hija.

Tinkerbell se mantuvo callada y se echó a llorar en silencio, imaginando el infierno que estaba por venir.


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Espero que Regina se encargue de ti!- Gritó el hada, enfurecida.

-Creo que es hora de que te calles, polilla. Ya me tienes harta con tu alboroto.

Tinkerbell no paraba de llorar y aún trataba de desencadenarse con intentos débiles. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Cora; estaba frente a ella pero le daba la espalda, parecía estar preparando algo, una poción, eso parecía. Sus manos se movían rápido de un lugar a otro mezclando ingredientes.

De pronto Cora terminó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia el hada con un recipiente en sus manos; este contenía una sustancia entre azul y morada que se balanceaba de un lado a otro, mientras Cora daba pasos ligeros hacia donde Tinker se encontraba.

-Bebe esto polilla -Espetó Cora acercandole la pócima.

-No, no lo haré. Nolo conseguirás así de fácil, bruja!

-Oh no querida... No me confundas con una bruja, ellas son bastante desagradables. Yo soy una hechicera... Y una Reina.

Tinkerbell la miró con desdén -¡Usted no es más que un mounstro que se preocupó más por su bienestar, que por el de su propia hija

-Eso es mentira, chiquilla tonta- Respondió Cora sin preocupación -Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por el bien de Regina y su forma de agradecerme fue enviarme a Wonderland...

-¿Wonderland?- Tink la miró incrédula -¿Y cómo es que regreso?

-Bueno digamos que al llegar allá me convertí en Reina... Y bueno, una verdadera Reina tiene aliados por todas partes, así que me tomé la libertad de pedirle ayuda a un conejo blanco. Él me guío para encontrar un portal que me regresó aquí.

-Debiste de haberte quedado...- Apenas terminó dedecir la frase, cuando la palma de Cora se estampó rotundamente en su mejilla izquierda, dejando una notable herida.

-Tomate esto ahora, antes de que me hagas enfurecer y termine matándote a sangre fría- Advirtió Cora, acercando nuevamente el frasco.

-¿Y qué es esto? Igual me matará.

-Lo hará querida, eso no lo dudes. Pero morirás con menos dolor.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor- Dijo Tink, tratando de tomarlo con humor. Tomó el recipiente entre sus manos y comenzó a beberlo, ante la mirada orgullosa de la hechicera.

Al terminar de tomarlo, el hada sintió una punzada en el estómago que comenzó a expandirse rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, su piel se puso pálida y su corazón se aceleró notablemente, podía sentir la sangre caliente por todo su cuerpo, hasta que se convirtió en hemorragia. El líquido rojo salía por su nariz y boca; podía ver a Cora mirándola con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras ella se retorcía del dolor más fuerte que jamas había sentido.

De pronto la presión de las esposas en sus muñecas se esfumó y el hada cayó al piso, inmediatamente intentó levantarse, pero para su desgracia, la pérdida de sangre la estaba dejando sin fuerza. Su mirada se tornó borrosa y entre su débil llanto pidió a la hechicera que le diera una oportunidad a Regina de ser feliz, cosa que Cora negó. Pero antes de poder decir otra cosa, Tinkerbell perdió el pulso y sus ojos perdieron el brillo, de un momento a otro su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, plasmado en el rocoso suelo de la cueva, segundos después se convirtió en polvo de hadas verde, que se esparció por el lugar hasta desaparecer.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de haberse deshecho del hada, tenía que seguir buscando a su hija. Con un simple movimiento de manos se transportó al bosque, cerca se una humilde cabaña.

...

 **Pov Regina**

Vivíamos feliz y tranquilamente en una cabaña en medio del bosque. Las niñas continuaban creciendo, cada día más hermosas. Aelyn ya casi cumplía tres años, Pilar se acercaba apenas al primero. Nuestra vida era bastante buena, sin preocupaciones.

Era de noche, me encontraba cambiando a Aelyn de ropa, mientras Robin le cantaba a Pilar, meciéndola de un lado a otro, tratando de dormirla. De pronto escuchamos toquidos apresurados en la puerta, cosa que nos desconcertó debido a la hora, intercambié una mirada con Robin y él se acercó a la puerta con lentitud.

-¿Quién es?- Dijo sin abrir.

No obtuvimos respuesta alguna, así que lo dejamos pasar y seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo. Unos minutos después, se escuchó un gran trueno y una nube de humo morada apareció en medio del cuarto, justo frente a nosotros.

Era mi madre.

En cuanto la vi, por instinto apreté a mi hija contra mi -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Ella miró a Robin y se dirigió a mi -¿De verdad, Regina? ¿Por este sucio ladrón dejaste al REY? El REY, Regina.

-Amo a Robin, madre. No al rey- Respondí cortante.

Robin fijó la mirada en ella -Y yo amo a su hija señora, tanto como amo a mis hijas. Ya no soy un ladrón, ahora tengo un trabajo digno.

-Eso no me importa. Siempre seguirás siendo un despreciable ladrón.

Robin se quedó en silencio, con la mirada fija en mi madre, ella finalmente posó su mirada en mí y suspiró -Tendré que reparar todo este desastre.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Apenas terminé de hacer la pregunta cuando mi madre movió ambas manos y mis dos pequeñas aparecieron en sus brazos, Robin y yo estábamos a punto de hacer algo cuando ella nos paralizó.

Entre en pánico, desde pequeña aprendí varios hechizos pero mi madre siempre me superaba en magia y esta vez no era la excepción, logré permanecer feliz durante cuatro años de mi vida y ahora veía a mi madre desaparecer con mis hijas, mientras yo no podía hacer nada.


	7. Chapter 7

Cora se desvaneció con las niñas en brazos, provocando que el hechizo de inmovilización se desvaneciera.

-¡Nooo!- Gritó Regina, a pesar del llanto.

Robin la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su espalda para calmarla. El también estaba desesperado, pero tenía que permanecer fuerte para no afectar a Regina -Tranquila... Vamos a recuperarlas. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Regina estaba deshecha en llanto, se sentía impotente al saber que su madre le había arrebatado a sus hijas y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero tanto ella como Robin decidieron que no se iban a dejar destruir por Cora e iban a hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperarlas.

 **...**

Mientras tanto, Cora se encontraba en la parte más alta del Bosque Encantado. Estaba decidida a lo que iba a hacer, era la única manera en la que podría arreglar las cosas. Lanzaría un hechizo que les borraría las memorias a todos los habitantes del Bosque Encantado; no por completo, pero lo suficiente para que nadie recordara que la reina había huido con un ladrón y se había convertido en la más buscada del Reino.

-Lo lamento mucho- musitó dirigiéndose a las niñas -Pero ustedes no son más que un error y no puedo permitir que arruinen mi vida y la de su madre... -Las pequeñas la miraban, serias, sin prestar atención a lo que decía -Oh no se preocupen!... No las voy a matar, no soy tan cruel. Sólo no dejaré que echen a perder el matrimonio de mi hija.

Las miró por última vez, una voz dentro de ella le decía que estaba cometiendo un error al arrebatarlas de su madre, pero decidió ignorarla. Las puso a ambas en el piso y se apartó, dándoles la espalda. Miró hacia arriba y comenzó a recitar unas palabras. Humo color guinda empezó a emerger de sus manos y pronto se veía por todas partes, siendo este el hechizo que la ayudaría a dejar todo como antes.

 **...**

Robin y Regina caminaban cautelosamente por el bosque, cada uno portaba su arco, flechas y una espada, decididos a pelear con quien fuera para recuperar a sus hijas. Se mantenían alertas a cualquier sonido y a cualquier movimiento, pero no se percataron de la nube de humo que pronto los alcanzó, envolviéndolos.

 **...**

El trabajo de Cora estaba casi terminado, sólo faltaba una cosa... Las niñas. Tenía que deshacerse de ellas y asegurarse de que no volvieran a aparecer en la vida de Regina. Pensó en matarlas, pero después de darle varias vueltas al asunto decidió que era mejor dejarlas en alguna parte y que murieran de hambre, devoradas por algún animal o algo parecido, ya que aunque no lo quería admitir, no podría hacerle daño a las pequeñas que pesar de todo eran sus nietas.

Caminó hasta la parte más espesa del bosque y las puso en el piso, al lado de un árbol y sin pensarlo dos veces se desvaneció en una nube de humo guinda, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo que Cora no sabía era que una viuda de edad no muy avanzada, vivía en una pequeña choza, cerca de ese árbol y al poco tiempo de haber dejado a las niñas, dicha señora hizo acto de presencia para calmar el llanto de la más pequeña y ya que vivía sola, decidió cuidarlas a ambas.


	8. Chapter 8

**3 años después...**

Todos hablaban mal de la reina, la acusaban de ser despiadada y fría, pero nadie nunca se había preocupado por ella o por saber el porqué de sus acciones.

Pilar y Aelyn siempre escuchaban malas historias de "La Reina Malvada", sin embargo no estaban contagiadas de esa ira que todas las personas sentían por ella. Aunque claro, Pilar aún era demasiado pequeña para entender ese tipo de problemas y Aelyn con solo 5 años estaba más preocupada por salir a jugar al bosque que por la supuesta maldad de una reina que solo existía en su imaginación, alimentada por todo lo que les contaban de ella.

-Señora Áurea? Podemos salir a jugar? -preguntó la niña más grande.

La anciana negó con la cabeza sin despegar la vista de su tejido. Sus manos temblorosas trataban de sostener adecuadamente la tela.

La señora las cuidaba como si fueran sus propias hijas desde que las encontró, les daba comida y las vestía con ropa que ella misma se daba el tiempo de hacer. Las pequeñas no eran mucho problema, de vez en cuando le ayudaban torpemente a tender las camas o a recolectar fruta. A veces Áurea se adentraba en el bosque con ellas, permitiéndoles ver cómo cazaba algún conejo o venado, dejándolas abrir el animal ya muerto. Algunas personas llegaban a juzgarla por enseñar de caza a dos pequeñas de tan temprana edad, pero dada la vejez de Áurea, creía necesario enseñarles desde chicas para que pudieran ser independientes una vez que ella muriera.

-Por favor -dijo tomando a su hermana pequeña de la mano -Creo que Pilar está aburrida.

Áurea miró a la más pequeña apenas sosteniéndose de pie y soltó una sonrisa que casi no alcanzaron a distinguir. -Está bien. Pero no se alejen mucho y regresen antes de que anochezca. Recuerden que el bosque puede ser peligroso.

-Está bien, solo saldremos a explorar.

 **...**

Aelyn aprovechó la falta de atención de Áurea y tomó el arco y un par de flechas que estaban a un lado de la puerta, torpemente cargó a Pilar y salió de la choza. Una vez en el bosque, ambas se sentaron sobre una roca y sacó de la bolsa de su suéter un montón de chocolatitos que había robado de un cajón y se los dio a Pilar, quien balbuceó un "gracias".

Unos minutos más tarde una liebre saltó de la nada, deteniéndose a comer frente a ellas, Aelyn rápidamente acomodó el arco y sacó una flecha, apuntando directamente al animal. Volteó a ver a su hermana quien también mantenía su vista fijada en el -Vamos a llevarle comida a la señora Áurea, si?

-Si! -contestó la pequeña.

Aelyn tomó un respiro y soltó la flecha, dando justamente al ojo de la liebre ya inmóvil.

Pilar rió emocionada y corrió a agarrar el cuerpo del animal.

-No! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ya te ensuciaste! Nos van a regañar.

Pilar encogió los hombros y se la entregó de las orejas. Su hermana la tomó y vio que de pronto algo había captado la atención de la pequeña. Aelyn siguió la mirada de Pilar hasta que notó algo inusual. Una extraña nube de color morado se estaba acercando, aún estaba a algunos kilómetros de distancia, pero si se mantenían ahí por mucho, no tardaría tanto en alcanzarlas.

Se quedaron mirando por un rato, hasta que los gritos desesperados de Áurea se hicieron audibles.

-¡Niñas! ¡Niñas! ¡Regresen! ¡Regresen!

Tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo hasta llegar de nuevo a la choza, en donde la anciana las estaba esperando al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Entren a la casa! ¡Rápido! La Reina Malvada a lanzado un hechizo, necesito que estén conmigo para poderlas mantener a salvo.

Ambas entraron como la anciana les indicó. Cerraron puertas y ventanas y apagaron las luces. Áurea no sabía que tipo de maldición se había lanzado, pero a juzgar por el cielo, era una bastante mala. Acostó a las niñas más temprano de lo normal y ella se mantuvo despierta durante el resto de la noche, pendiente de cualquier ruido que se pudiese escuchar afuera.

Cuando el sol comenzó a penetrar por las ranuras de la madera y los pájaros empezaron a cantar, anunciándo la mañana, Áurea decidió salir a hechar un vistazo.

El sol brillaba intenso y el silencio era brutal, a excepción de los insistentes cantos de las aves. Encerró a las pequeñas en la choza y ella sola fue a caminar hacia los pequeños pueblitoa que estaban cerca.

Todo parecía normal, hasta que se encontró con una vieja amiga.

-Aurea! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde están tus niñas?

-Oh estamos bien, las dejé dormidas en la choza -Respondió- ¿Sabes qué fue lo que paso? Yo veo todo exactamente igual.

La otra anciana asintió -Oh querida, fuimos afortunados. Algunas personas que fueron al Reino dicen que todo fue destruido, no quedó ni una sola persona. Todos desaparecieron. Al parecer nosotros somos los únicos que permanecemos aquí. Dicen que una hechicera logró protegernos de la maldición.

-Hmmm... bueno, mejor me voy a cuidar a las niñas -Respondió Áurea.

 **21 Años después...**

Los días eran exactamente iguales uno tras otro, ya nadie parecía estar al tanto de los días o años que iban pasando, de un momento a otro todos parecían haber decidido ignorar que el tiempo no avanzaba, nadie crecía y nadie envejecía. Sin embargo, Pilar ya sabía hablar bien y Aelyn cazaba a la perfección.

Áurea a pesar de que no envejecía, siempre estaba cansada, así que eran ellas las que siempre salían a buscar comida.

Un día ambas salieron, adentrándose al bosque, esperando encontrar un animal grande que les pudiera servir para un par de días. Caminaban con los ojos bien abiertos, alertas a cualquier movimiento.

De pronto, algo captó la atención de Pilar.

-Ahí! -Gritó, señalando un árbol.

-Ahí no hay nada.

-Algo está brillando -Respondió y salió corriendo.

Ahora que lo veía bien, parecía haber una luz azul, destellando detrás del árbol que Pilar había señalado, pero Aelyn no se movió de su lugar. Sólo miró como su hermana se acercaba de prisa hasta perderse entre unos arbustos. De pronto, la escuchó gritar.

-¡PILAAAAAR!


	9. Chapter 9

-¡PILAAAAAR!- Gritó Aelyn y corrió hasta donde su hermana había estado solo unos segundos antes -Pilar, dónde estás?- De pronto, la luz azul comenzó a destellar nuevamente, era un portal. Sabiendo ahora exactamente qué había pasado con su hermana, Aelyn saltó.

Luces verdes, azules y de otros colores destellaban por todas partes, parecía que caían dentro de un túnel sin fin, un ruido extraño se apoderaba de sus oídos mientras una infinidad de portales se abrían y cerraban alrededor de ellas, dejando ver distintos escenarios, un reino en el fondo del mar, una torre muy alta en medio de la nada, un castillo enorme de hielo sobre la nieve, una pareja navegando en una alfombra.

Ambas caían maravilladas hasta que finalmente cayeron dentro de uno de los portales, dándose un fuerte golpe contra el pasto al aterrizar en el.

-¡Ah! Mi rodilla- Exclamo Pilar, sobando su extremidad.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó su hermana en tono serio.

Pilar asintió con firmeza -Si. ¿Dónde estamos? Esto no es el bosque encantado.

-Ya sé. Menos mal que tengo mi arco- Dijo tocando su instrumento.

-Si, sólo faltan los animales- Pilar rió y apuntó hacia un árbol- Opino que deberíamos de comernos esas frutas.

Permanecieron en el bosque durante dos días, tratando de encontrar una salida, Áurea les había dado bastantes lecciones para sobrevivir en el bosque. Entre las dos se habían encargado de buscar frutas para comer y construir un pequeño espacio para dormir.

Caminaron juntas hasta llegar a una carretera, en donde una pareja que pasaba en su carro las encontró jugando.

-¿Dónde están sus padres?- Preguntó el señor después de estacionar el auto. La mujer que iba con él las miraba con curiosidad mientras hablaba con alguien a través de un extraño artefacto que mantenía sobre su oído.

-No tenemos, pero hay una señora que nos cuida, aunque no creo que esté cerca después de todo lo que caímos- Respondió la mayor encogiendo los hombros.

El hombre las miró con horror -¡¿De dónde cayeron?! ¿Están bien?

-Si, caímos por un hoyo de luz durante un rato y luego caímos aquí en el bosque. Pilar se raspó la rodilla pero dice que ya no le duele.

-Um... Seguramente se golpearon la cabeza también -Volteó a ver a la mujer- ¿Qué dijeron?

-Que esperemos aquí, en un rato llegarán por ellas.

-Okey.

 **...**

Una trabajadora social fue por ellas y tras dos meses de investigación y citas con el psicólogo, jamás creyeron lo que las pequeñas decían y tampoco encontraron a la persona que supuestamente las cuidaba, por lo que entraron al sistema de adopción.


	10. Chapter 10

***Mientras tanto, en el bosque encantado...***

A Áurea se le hacía que las niñas ya habían tardado demasiado tiempo en volver, normalmente no les tomaba más de media hora el ir a cazar.

Preocupada, decidió ir a buscarlas.

-No deben de estar demasiado lejos- Pensó tratando de tranquilizarse.

Pero muy grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no había rastro de ellas por ningún lado. Comenzó a llamarlas mientras se adentraba cada vez más en el bosque.

-¡Pilar! ¡Aelyn! ¿Dónde están? -Gritaba, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, lo que hizo que su preocupación incrementara.

-¿En dónde se habrán metido?- se preguntó.

Decidió volver a la aldea. Comenzó a preguntarle a sus amigas y vecinos si no habían visto a las niñas, pero nadie las había visto por ningún lado.

Así comenzó una exahustiva búsqueda.

 **...**

Toda la aldea las buscó por días, semanas, meses pero jamás las encontraron, perdieron la esperanza y finalmente dejaron de buscarlas.

Áurea cayó en depresión por la pérdida de sus queridas niñas, la luz de su vida, sus pequeñas. después Áurea enfermó y debido a su edad y a la tristeza no pudo aferrarse mucho a la vida y al poco tiempo murió, siempre preguntandose...

 _ **¿Qué habría pasado con sus dulces pequeñas?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Storybrooke, actualidad**

Hacía ya meses que Emma había derrotado al Hada Negra y a la oscuridad y todos vivían felices en Storybrooke.

Regina y Robin, a pesar de todas las dificultades por las que pasaron, vivían muy felices con Roland y Henry. Los cuatro se encontraban en Granny's comiendo como una familia.

Por irónico que parezca, ordenaron una tarta de manzana ya que era el postre favorito de Roland.

-Menos mal que te tengo aquí a mi lado, sino estaría dudando en probar esa tarta -bromeó Robin mientras miraban al pequeño devorar su parte.

Regina lo golpeó en el hombro.

-¿Puedo tomar otro pedazo? -Preguntó Roland. Tenía tarta esparcida por toda la cara y la boca llena.

-Claro que sí cielo -Respondió Regina, al tiempo que le servía otra porción -Sólo termina primero tu bocado antes de empezar con otro.

Mientras tanto, Henry permanecía callado en su lado de la mesa -¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Regina al cabo de un rato, a lo que el adolescente asintió -Te ves diferente.

-Estoy bien ma, sólo algo cansado.

-Bueno -Robin interrumpió y miró a Regina -Tu y yo podríamos ir a algún lado, mientras dejamos que Roland y Henry se queden y descansen en casa de David y Snow. Hace mucho que no salimos tu y yo.

-Me agrada ese plan -respondió Henry con entusiasmo.

-Bien, podemos pasar a dejarlos y…- Regina estaba a punto de sugerir algo cuando Henry la interrumpió.

-¡No! No se preocupen por nosotros, podemos caminar hasta allá, ¿verdad Roland?

El pequeño solo asintió, aún tenía la boca llena de tarta de manzana. Henry miró a Robin con complicidad, algo que Regina detectó al instante. De hecho, llevaban semanas comportándose extraño. Si estaban hablando y ella llegaba, ellos se callaban o fingían que no estaban hablando. Incluso un día antes a Roland se le salió decir que fue con Robin y Henry al bosque. Regina no entendía nada y eso la preocupaba.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes? No crean que no vi esa miradita

-Nada ma. Se me ocurrió que podrían ir a caminar por el bosque, es una tarde hermosa- dijo Henry tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Si Regina, los chicos estarán bien. Mira, que coincidencia- Robin señaló a la puerta.

Era David entrando, iba a recoger un paquete de Granny´s con la cena de ese día. Vio a los cuatro sentados en una mesa cercana y caminó hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué hay de nuevo?- saludo David con la característica bolsa de papel en la mano.

-Abuelo, ¿podemos quedarnos Roland y yo con ustedes esta noche?- preguntó Henry señalando a Robin y Regina con la mirada.

-¡Oh! ¿Es hoy?- respondió David casi susurrando- ¡Por supuesto! Será noche de películas. Traigo la camioneta, ¿Nos vamos?

Henry tomó su mochila y se levantó de la mesa, mientras Robin limpiaba los restos de tarta de la cara de Roland. Cuando terminó, todos se levantaron, pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a la salida.

Ya afuera, David se despidió de ambos antes de subirse a la camioneta. Henry se acercó a su mamá y le dio un fuerte abrazo, no es que fuera algo raro en él, pero Regina lo sintió diferente. Después volteo con Robin y lo abrazó también, le susurró algo y se separó dejándolo un poco confundido, con una sonrisa extraña. Roland se lanzó sobre su papá para darle un beso, luego fue con Regina e hizo lo mismo.

Los niños se subieron a la camioneta y ésta se alejó rápidamente dejando a Robin y Regina solos a la mitad de la calle.

-Oye Gina, ¿Tienes hambre?- dijo Robin sonriendo y tomando su mano.


	12. Chapter 12

Henry tenía razón, era una tarde hermosa, Robin y Regina habían caminado un rato por el pueblo y estaban sentados junto al estanque que les recordaba sus primeros paseos juntos. Regina tenía la cabeza recargada en su hombro mientras observaba el agua.

-Tenemos que irnos- soltó Robin de pronto –Sígueme. En cuestión de minutos llegaron a las orillas del bosque. Se detuvieron frente a un árbol donde había una flecha clavada.

-Es por aquí- dijo él apretando un poco sus manos entrelazadas. Conforme se adentraban más en el bosque, encontraban más flechas clavadas en los árboles, al parecer ellas marcaban el camino. Siguieron pequeños senderos que en ocasiones perdían, pero Robin parecía saber perfecto a donde iban.

Pasaron media hora caminando hasta que llegaron a un árbol particularmente grande, en él se encontraba una flecha más pero en esta ocasión colgaba de ella una pequeña canasta. -Necesito que te cubras los ojos- dijo Robin mientras sacaba una pañoleta de la canasta

-¿Qué tramas Locksley?- preguntó Regina sonriendo confundida.

-Es una sorpresa- respondió Robin misteriosamente.

Regina cubrió sus ojos, sintió como Robin la sujetó por los hombros mientras la dirigía unos metros más adelante. Regina trataba de usar sus sentidos para saber a dónde iban. El aire era fresco, inundado por el tranquilo sonido de las aves, el olor le recordaba a él.

Se detuvieron, Robin se paró frente a ella y desató la pañoleta. Cuando ella abrió los ojos se encontró con lo que podía ser lo más romántico que había visto.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Robin nervioso.

-¿Es una broma? ¡Lo amo! Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí- respondió ella emocionada.

Era un claro en el bosque, en el centro se encontraba una mesa de madera cubierta por un impecable mantel blanco con sillas blancas a los lados. La mesa estaba preparada con una cena para dos adornada con flores frescas. Alrededor, sujetas en los árboles colgaban series de velas que alumbraban con una luz tenue ese perfecto atardecer.

-Buscamos el lugar más hermoso del bosque para ti- interrumpió Robin, llevándola hacia la mesa.

-¿Buscamos?- preguntó ella sospechando la respuesta.

-Sí, Henry y Roland ayudaron- contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces… por eso se comportaban tan raro- exclamó Regina aliviada.

Los amigos de Robin ayudaron a servir la cena y amenizar el ambiente con música. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta llegó la noche. Al terminar su cena siguieron bebiendo vino y platicando, de pronto Regina comenzó a contemplar la noche y se dio cuenta que tenía mucho tiempo sin admirar con tanta calma el cielo nocturno.

Cuando bajó la mirada, Robin se puso de pie y le tendió su mano invitándola a levantarse. Regina lo siguió sin preguntar.

-Gina, eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido- dijo Robin tomando sus manos –siento una conexión contigo que no tuve con nadie más, como si nos conociéramos de otra vida. Nuestro destino es estar juntos, ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti y por eso quisiera saber…

Al momento que dijo esto, metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho y sacó una pequeña caja de madera tallada, la puso en su mano y la extendió hacia Regina. Ella tomó la caja, la abrió y encontró un anillo plateado con una piedra verde. Mientras Regina abría la caja, Robin se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Regina Mills, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Regina admiro todo a su alrededor, la cena, el bosque, el anillo y ese maravilloso hombre frente a ella dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida juntos. La respuesta llegó clara, sin dudas.

-Sí, ¡claro que sí!- expresó con entusiasmo arrodillándose también.

Robin tomó el anillo, se lo puso a su prometida y le dio un tierno beso en la mano.

-Perdón si el anillo no es tan bonito- señaló apenado.

-¿Qué dices? Es perfecto- respondió ella admirando la joya en su dedo.

Se levantaron del suelo húmedo sin soltar sus manos, se abrazaron y Regina se acercó a él para besarlo. De pronto, uno de sus hombres comenzó a tocar una suave melodía.

-¿Bailas?- preguntó ella señalando una parte del claro.

-Contigo, siempre- respondió Robin tomando a su amada y llevándola suavemente con la música.

Se abrazaron y siguieron el ritmo lentamente. Y así se quedaron un buen rato bailando, con la poca luz que ofrecían las velas, sin preocupaciones, disfrutando de su compañía, disfrutando del momento. Bailando bajo las estrellas.


End file.
